


Wishful Dreaming Gone Sour

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is onboard the TARDIS when something goes wrong, then he wakes up. Short little oneshot/longish drabble. Slash implied. Semi-songfic at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Dreaming Gone Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my FF.net account back in May 2012, but I'm deleting that account so I'm transferring the fics that don't make me cringe to AO3.

Rose danced solo around the TARDIS control room, with Jack watching from the seats by the console. Suddenly, the song changed and Rose squealed.

"Oh! I love this song!" Her hips slowed their tempo from the previous fast-paced beat to match the beat of this new song.

"Back when I was a child," She sang along with Luther Vandross. Rose's eyes were close and her face was peaceful. "Before life removed all the innocence, my father would lift me high, and dance with my mother and me; and then…"

Jack smiled at her, joining in. Inwardly, he laughed at her surprise. "Spin me around 'till I fell asleep. Then up the stairs he would carry me, and I knew for sure, I was loved." Jack stood and spun Rose into his arms, holding her close. "I like this song, too," he smirked into her ear.

"If I could get, another chance, another walk, another dance with him, I'd play a song that would never ever end. How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again…" The duo sang along again, soon joined by another voice in the large control room. The Doctor sauntered up behind them and wrapped his arms around his male lover. His large nose rubbed against Jack's five o'clock shadow, and his breath misted down the conman's neck.

They sang the final line together, the song being a shortened one from some Earth show. "Every night I fall asleep, and this is all I ever dream…"

Then everything went wrong. Rose glowed golden, as if she were the sun and a goddess all packaged into one; then disintegrated into radiant dust particles, volleyed by the non-existent wind. Then, from behind them, or rather him, the Doctor cried out in pain and Jack whirled around to see the "rough-n-tough" Time Lord fall to the metal grating in severe agony.

"DOCTOR!" Jack called out desperately.

He watched as his lover started to glow like Rose had just moments before. However, the glowing only came from his revealed skin. Then, like magic, the Doctor was a new man, and Jack knew that he had witnessed a Time Lord regeneration.

Jack fell to his knees to check the Doctor's pulse, only to find nothing, not even the tiniest blip of beating pulse against his finger. In his switch to this tall, skinny, floppy-haired man in the brown pinstriped suit and white plimsolls, the two Gallifreyan hearts had given out, leaving the man's lover all alone.

Jack the immortal. Alone, forever. All he had left was the empty TARDIS, left to him by the Doctor, who had also decided to disintegrate. TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space; the Doctor's hearts and soul. The odd blue box, a Police Call Box from London, England, Earth, The Solar System, Orion's Arm, The Milky Way Galaxy in the 1950s. Out of time, out of place; just like Jack.

Then he awoke, spooning his lover Ianto in the Welsh man's flat. Tears were dried upon his face, clinging to his smooth skin, and Jack couldn't help but wish.


End file.
